


Everything you want

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [10]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Chris Evans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	Everything you want

— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?

В руках Роберта — новая, ещё запечатанная верёвка. Слишком жёсткая на его вкус; в любом случае останутся следы.

Конечно, Эванс знает, чего хочет. Но уточнение — необходимое условие, без которого Роберт не согласится делать то, о чём Крис просит.

— Да, — короткий, требовательный ответ Криса режет повисшую было между ними тишину.

Роберт покорно склоняет голову, принимая потребность, исходящую от Эванса плотным, душным комком. Всё получилось совсем не так, как они задумывали, как они хотели. И пусть Крис давно уже взрослый мальчик, но Роберту всё никак не удаётся избавиться от досадного чувства вины, когда не получается выполнить обещание; когда не получается стать той самой необходимой бронёй.

Стоя у кровати, Крис неподвижен. Другой мог бы подумать, что Эванс переполнен спокойствием, но нет. Если проверить его пульс в эту минуту, то можно убедиться, что он зашкаливает от волнения и предвкушения. Крис не спокойный. Он покорный. А Роберт не до конца уверен в том, что поступает правильно. Потому что однажды успокоение не наступит, даже, если он будет рядом.

— Сними футболку.

Происходящее между ними нельзя назвать игрой, потому что игрой это никогда и не было. Не было «а давай попробуем» или «один раз не считается» или «ничего серьёзного, забей». И то, чего Крис столь отчаянно хочет — тоже никогда не было игрой. Не в его положении, не в его состоянии шутить с такими вещами. И Роберт всегда любил его слишком сильно, чтобы не понимать этого.

Меж тем Крис стягивает футболку и швыряет на пол. Тянется было к пряжке, но замирает и исподлобья посматривает на Роберта в ожидании следующего приказа.

Он в предвкушении — грудь мерно вздымается на каждом вдохе, а мышцы рук от напряжения каменные. Отказать себе Роберт не может — когда проводит пальцами от локтя вверх, сжимает плечо, за шею, потянув Криса на себя, вынуждая склониться.

Поцелуя нет, но им обоим нравится намеренная незавершённость, когда удаётся коснуться губ друг друга лишь дыханием.

— Теперь джинсы.

Предвкушение туманит разум, и приходит черёд инстинктов. Его тело помнит, каково это — отдавать Роберту больше, чем являешься сам. Помнит. Поэтому, когда джинсы оказываются отброшенными в сторону, тонкая ткань боксеров очерчивает член. Который становится твёрже, как только Роберт оказывается у Криса за спиной, принимаясь обвязывать верёвкой одну руку чуть ниже локтя. Запястья трогать нельзя, и оба это понимают прекрасно — у них впереди ещё несколько ивентов, а любые следы — это ненужные вопросы и волна сплетен следом. Не в состоянии Эванса и не в его положении.

Роберт затягивает узлы туго, но Эванс молчит, лишь послушно сводит руки плотнее, чтобы второй, третий, четвёртый узел зафиксировал его руки: под локтями и над ними, закидывает верёвку через плечи на грудь и снова обматывает руки. Шею, как и запястья, он не трогает.

Проведя ладонями по бокам Криса, Роберт шумно втягивает воздух. Мышцы у Эванса словно мраморные, и сам он рельефный, натренированный. Бедра как произведение искусства... и это искусство само желает ему принадлежать. Боксеры Роберт стягивает сам, к щиколоткам, и, подтолкнув Криса в поясницу, приказывает охрипшим голосом:

— Ложись. На живот.

Приказы Роберта короткие и чёткие. Понятные для того, кто хочет его услышать. Он кидает подушки в центр кровати и отходит в сторону, последний раз давая Крису возможность хорошенько подумать. Передумать. Попросить ослабить верёвки, снять их, освободить его. Но Эванс хочет не этой свободы. Ему нужна другая, когда, оказавшись на грани, пытаешься вырваться и прекратить, не заходить за черту, за которой всё напряжение, вся нервозность, даже собственное «я» затеряется в море удовлетворения и спокойствия.

У Криса всё ещё стоит, и, упав на кровать, он ведёт бёдрами в желании потереться членом о подушки, но Дауни дёргает за верёвку между локтями, прошептав на ухо:

— Только я решаю, когда ты кончишь. И кончишь ли вообще.

Стон Криса тонет где-то в сбитом одеяле. Не чувствуя больше веса Роберта на кровати, Эванс напряжённо вслушивается, вздрагивая лишь тогда, когда в тишине комнаты звенит пряжка ремня.

— Роберт.

Первый шлепок неожиданный и ожидаемый одновременно. Ладонью, не ремнём. Зашипев, Крис ненамеренно, но пытается избежать прикосновения, только вот следом за болью накатывает жар, и от места, где ладонь Роберта оставила алеющий след, он растекается по бёдрам.

— Роберт, — повторяет он на выдохе, и второй удар тут же следует за первым. И вновь Крис вздрагивает и сводит лопатки в попытке ослабить стягивающие руки путы. Уже сейчас заметно, что следы останутся, но под рубашками и пиджаками никто не увидит красных полос.

Это тяжело. Тяжелее, чем Роберт представлял себе до самого первого раза. Эванс беззащитный, открытый перед ним сейчас. Отзывчивый, когда следующий удар опускается на ягодицу. Прогибается в пояснице и раздвигает ноги, вновь идя против правил, когда трётся о подушку членом. Четвёртый удар сильнее и ниже — попадает между ягодиц, и вновь до Роберта доносится задушенный стон. Если шлёпать только так, Эванс свихнётся. Он чувствительный в этом месте, и каждый удар отдаёт в простату.

Сжимая ладонями задницу Криса, Роберт массирует её, даже дарит немного ласки. Соскальзывает под яйца и обхватывает пальцами основание члена, пару раз надрочив; сплёвывает, и слюна скатывается по промежности, а Роберт втирает её в тесную дырку, проталкивая внутрь палец, и снова шлёпает. А Крис сильнее дёргает руками и сжимает кулаки от бессилия.

— Жаль, ты привёз только верёвку, — склонившись над Крисом, Роберт оставляет поцелуй на пояснице, кусает там, где кожа красная и горячая, облизывает укус кончиком языка. Крис сдавленно стонет и выше поднимает зад, насаживаясь на неторопливо разрабатывающий его палец. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был заполнен. Чтобы ты сжимался каждый раз, как я буду бить тебя. Чтобы ты был подготовленным, когда я буду трахать тебя.

— Роберт, пожалуйста.

Очередной шлепок звонкий, сильнее предыдущих. Проталкивая второй палец, Роберт вжимается бёдрами в задницу Криса, и тот понимает, что Роберт всё так же одет. И Криса вновь обдаёт жаром, ведь ощущение трущейся о чувствительную кожу ткани возбуждает не меньше, чем отрывистые шлепки или пальцы на напряжённых яйцах.

Теперь пальцев в нём три. Крис — придурок, он забыл о смазке, а слюны недостаточно. Пальцы натягивают его, почти не двигаются, а только распирают. Но это приятно, потому что Роберт знает, где находится простата, и надавливает на неё настойчиво, а Крис пытается толкнуться на пальцы, чтобы ощущать прикосновения постоянно, и параллельно трётся членом о подушку. Теряясь в удовольствии, неторопливом и ярком, он пропускает момент, когда первый, настоящий удар обрушивается на его задницу.

Не ладонью.

Ремнём.

Широким кожаным ремнём, оставляющим ровный длинный след.

Он вскрикивает и зажимается, обхватывает мышцами всё так же распирающие его пальцы. И не успевает подготовиться к следующему удару, звонче и сильнее, чем предыдущий. Кожу вновь обжигает огнём, и след от ремня теперь алеет почти на бедре. Вся боль и весь жар моментально концентрируются в месте удара, но возможности понять, что же он чувствует, у Криса нет.

Взмах — и ремень вновь оставляет красный всполох. Взмах — и Крис снова вскрикивает, а Роберт загоняет в него пальцы глубже.

Удар следует за ударом. Они громкие и густые, очень колючие.

Вся его задница — один сплошной пульсирующий ожог, и более не понять, где именно жжёт сильнее.

— Хватит! — Крис не выдерживает и пары десятков ударов, когда просьба прекратить срывается с его губ. Секундная заминка, вспышкой в сознании проносится оговоренное стоп-слово, _другое_ стоп-слово — и Роберт продолжает осыпать его ударами, а Крис вгрызается зубами в простыни под собой и надсадно стонет, ведь вся эта жгучая боль растекается по телу, ощущается даже на кончиках пальцев, бессильно сжатых в кулаки. Натирая кожу на руках, он напрягает мышцы, будто может порвать тугие верёвки, но только сильнее затягивает узлы, за что снова и снова получает то наказание, на которое напросился сам. Он плохо соображает. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме щедрых ударов кожаного ремня и беспрерывно трахающих его пальцев Роберта. Кажется, что вся кровь прилила к заднице. Кажется, он кричит. Кажется, что у него нет ни ног, ни даже рук, онемевших, будто обескровленных. Кажется, он слышит треск разрываемой кожи от очередного шлепка, но трещит простыня, которую он тянет зубами, жалобно всхлипывая, потому что Роберт всё не прекращает распирать его пальцами.

Прикосновение языка к горящей коже неожиданное. Крис вскидывается, удивлённый ласке, и глубоко вдыхает. Он вновь пустой, но это ненадолго, и дрожь предвкушения пробегает по телу, концентрируясь в паху. Член у него всё так же стоит. Удивительно, как он не кончил, бешено трахая подушку, но так даже лучше.

Соскользнув с растерзанной ягодицы, Роберт аккуратно разводит их в стороны и припадает губами к растянутому входу. Широко проведя языком по чувствительной коже, кончиком пытается толкнуться внутрь поглубже, обильно смачивая слюной. Пальцы на бёдрах Эванса подрагивают, и почему-то именно из-за этого сердце в его груди колотится как бешеное.

Проникновение тугое. Роберт толкается в него медленно, придерживая за плечо. Растягивает влажной головкой, и Крис чувствует каждую вену. Потому что о презервативах он тоже не подумал, но так даже лучше.

— Сильнее.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Роберт моментально, склоняется над Крисом и целует того в загривок, прежде чем выпрямиться. Не чувствуя вес Роберта на себе, Эванс беспокойно ёрзает, но потеря забывается быстро — Роберт толкается в него членом, бёдрами вжимается в горящую задницу и в том же самом ритме, в котором рассекал воздух ремнём, принимается трахать Криса. Короткими, плотными толчками он вгоняется в растянутую задницу, натягивает верёвки на запястьях Криса, вынуждая того прогнуться, и просовывает руку тому под живот, в пах, сжав мокрой от слюны ладонью член. От этого прикосновения у Криса в голове что-то взрывается; он вновь всхлипывает, только на этот раз от облегчения. Из головки течёт, и Роберт размазывает смазку по всей длине, наглаживает Криса под яйцами, пока жёстко вколачивается в чувствительную задницу. И от яркого контраста от трения о раздражённую, исполосованную кожу и наслаждения от каждого глубоко толчка, Крис расслабленно смеётся, зарываясь лицом в одеяло, и вскидывается, впитывая в себя каждую секунду болезненного, напряжённого удовольствия, которое постепенно нарастает по всему телу. А, когда Роберт снова принимается жёстко дрочить ему, то оргазм накатывает неумолимо, и Крис несдержанно стонет, задыхаясь от накатывающего ощущения освобождения.

Из его задницы течёт. Роберт кончил внутрь, но Крису совершенно всё равно. Он пытается размять руки, более не скованные тугими верёвками, и удовлетворённо стонет, когда Роберт аккуратно разминает его затекшие плечи.

— Больше так не делай. Без предупреждения, я имею в виду, — в его голосе нет укора, только искренняя просьба.

— Я вроде как написал тебе, чего хочу.

— Я видел, да. Где-то между сотней сообщений посреди ночи.

— Прости.

О Шанхае особо не хочется говорить, тем более сейчас, ведь поездка осталась в памяти не самым приятным воспоминанием. Не только у него, возможно. Если бы не Скотт и Хэмми, было бы хуже. И было бы лучше, будь Роберт рядом.

— Я перестарался.

— В смысле? — предприняв попытку приподняться, Крис кривится и падает на кровать. Потом встанет, может быть.

Вместо ответа Роберт ведёт пальцами по его заднице, и Крис чувствует, как он стирает что-то мокрое, что на деле оказывается кровью.

— Завтра у тебя будет не лучший день. Я попрошу Джимми сгонять в аптеку.

— Плевать. Оно того стоило.

Улыбнувшись, когда Роберт вновь целует его в затылок, Крис поворачивает голову набок. Следующий поцелуй попадает в висок. А после и в губы. Короткий, но наполненный чувством. Пониманием. И принятием.


End file.
